fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hand Axe
The Hand Axe (手斧 Te Ono) is an Axe that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series. The most basic axe that allows for ranged combat to be engaged in, the Hand Axe is valuable for its ability to counter indirect attacks that are performed on its wielder. This is, however, checked by the fact that the axe is low on both Durability and Might, compelling one to only use it sparingly. The Short Axe and the Tomahawk may be considered to be the superior counterparts of the Hand Axe. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Inventory |Barst |- |Armouries |Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 20 |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Inventory |'Book 1:' Barst |- |Armouries |'Book 1:' Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 16 |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Dropped |'Generation 1:' Cimbaeth (Ch. 1) |- |Armoury |'Generation 2:' Ch. 7 |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventories |Dagda • Ralf |- |Armoury |Ch. 5 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Armouries |M1 • M3 • Mars Port |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventories |Lot • Geese* • Garret |- |Armouries |Ch. 4 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10B • Ch. 11A • Ch. 17A • Ch. 18B • Ch. 23 |} ''*Chapter 11B only. ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventories |'Lyn's Story:' Dorcas '''Eliwood's Story:' Bartre • Dart • Wallace Hector's Story: Bartre • Hector • Dart • Wallace |- |Armouries |'Lyn's Story:' Ch. 5 Eliwood's Story: Ch. 13 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 29x Hector's Story: Ch. 13 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Enemy Warrior (Ch. 13A) • Enemy Berserker (Ch. 15) |- |Inventory |Garcia |- |Armouries |'Main Story:' Ch. 9A • Ch. 10B '''Creature Campaign:' Ide • Port Kiris • Bethroen • Narube River |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Fighter (Ch. 3) • Enemy Fighter (Ch. 17-1) |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 26 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 8 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 27 |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Dropped |'Part 3:' Enemy Warrior (Ch. 9) |- |Inventories |'Part 1:' Jill '''Part 2:' Kieran Part 3: Boyd |- |Visit |'Part 1:' Ch. 1 - Church |- |Armouries |'Part 2:' Ch. 3 • Endgame Part 3: Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |- |Bargains |'Part 1:' Ch. 4 • Ch. 6-1 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Endgame |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Inventory |Barst |- |Armouries |Ch. 2 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Fighter (Ch. 15) |- |Inventories |'Main Story:' Barst • Dice • Darros '''Extra Chapters:' Dice • Legion • Legion Clones x4 • Bord |- |Armouries |Ch. 1 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 21 • Online Shop |} ''Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 5 • Ch. 9 |- |Armouries |Breakneck Pass • The Midmire • Valm Harbor • Plegia Castle • The Twins' Turf • Wyvern Valley |- |SpotPass |Nino • Serra • Moulder • Mia • Nephenee • Dagdar |} Gallery File:FEPR_Hand_Axe_concept.png|Concept artwork of the Hand Axe from ''Path of Radiance. File:Hand axe.png|The Hand Axe, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Hand Axe (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Hand Axe from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE3 Hand Axe.gif|Animation of an enemy Fighter tossing the Hand Axe in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Monster cyclops handaxe.gif|Animation of a Cyclops hurling the Hand Axe in The Sacred Stones. File:Vigarde general handaxe.gif|Animation of Vigarde throwing a Hand Axe in The Sacred Stones. File:FE9 Hand Axe.jpg|An enemy Fighter wielding the Hand Axe in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Hand Axe.jpg|Boyd wielding the Hand Axe in Radiant Dawn. File:Hand Axe (FE13).png|Libra wielding the Hand Axe in Awakening. File:FE14 Hand Axe.jpg|Charlotte wielding the Hand Axe in Fates.